Den-O Original Character (OC) Profile
by hiro9796
Summary: This is an OC Profile for a character from an alternate universe of Kamen Rider Den-O. Of course, the character can fit in any story if I want to use it later for my future stories (if any). Otherwise, it will remain here or I will remove it when the right time comes


Den O OC Profile

Host: Narumi Kouichirou (Kouichi/Kou-chan/Kou-kun)

An awkward young boy who always being bullied and had trouble communicating with others. Apart from that, he had bad luck, ending up in a bad situation that was unlikely supposed to happen like a bike getting stuck on a tree. His parents passed away when he was young and he live with sister, Aiko who runs a café based on constellation, naming it Milk Dipper.

However, his life change when he was possessed by a hot-headed Imagin and meet a mysterious girl called Hana, who referred him as a singular point/singularity/singularity point and explain the need for him to fight. Noticing the threats of Imagin, he and the hot-headed Imagin, who he later called 'Momotaros' worked together to fight as Kamen Rider Den-O. The battle to protect the law of time now began and he gain more Imagin friends joining his journey. Will he be able to save Earth, protect the past and future as he learn about an unavoidable fate of his Imagin friends?

Imagins

1\. Momotaros

Influenced by Kouichirou's image of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, Momotaros was originally annoyed of looking like a red Oni though it matches his hot-blooded and prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Kouichirou's own shy and cowardly personality, Momotaros suffers comedic conflict in various ways; one being getting into fights with the other Taros members and the other being constantly beaten by Hana when he causes trouble.

Momotaros can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Kouichirou immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the Momotaros sword (モモタロスォード)

When he possesses Kouichirou, declaring the words "I...have arrived!" (俺、参上！ Ore, sanjō!) Momotaros' own personality takes over, giving Kouichirou a boost in strength and controlling his body. A variant of this is when Momotaros transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, where he occasionally says "I...have arrived again!" (俺、再び参上！ Ore, futatabi sanjō!). His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!" (俺は最初から（最後まで）クライマックスだぜ！ Ore wa saisho kara (saigo made) kuraimakkusu da ze!). Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Kouichirou in order to ensure his own survival.

Though he unknowingly places Kouichirou in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has strange reactions to red peppers, and is terrified of dogs.

Interesting to note is that Momotaros may have as much if not worse luck as Kouichirou as he later on had to deal with a strained back, been left in a time where he had to act as a homeless for four weeks, broke his foot and was unable to fight and being the only one who's parachute didn't open when Kouichirou and the others escaped the time police. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. This is fully shown when he was driven to tears when the rest of the Taros reappeared to help him and Kouichirou. He is also different from most Imagin as he helps those who are emotionally troubled by offering advice in his own way. Momotaros often allows his feelings to get the best of him, and can quickly become stronger or weaker depending on his feelings.

2\. Urataros

Based on Kouichirou's image of Urashima no Taro, Urataros is sea turtle-like in appearance and is armed with **Uratarod** (ウラタロッド _Urataroddo_ ), a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. In a fight, he usually states the words, "Mind if I reel you in?" (お前、僕に釣られてみる？ _Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?_ ), a fishing metaphor which refers to his lying nature. While possessing a person, Urataros dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the vessel's hair. Urataros is a cool-headed Casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. The only one who fully trusts him is Kouichirou, though Urataros felt a bit offended that the human is "trivializing his lies" and explains he lies simply for the sake of lying (although that itself may be a lie to look cool) to please himself. While Momotaros gets Kouichirou in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Kouichirou in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Despite these negative traits, along with his occasional fights with Momotaros, Urataros does show genuine concern for Kouichirou's wellbeing and taking offense to the deaths caused by the Kraken Imagin's Gigandeath incarnations in the best. While originally not having a good relationship with Momotaros, Urataros eventually saw him as a friend which Momotaros later returned as well. He also takes care of Ryuutaros like a parent. As the best speaker of the Taros, Urataros possesses Kouichirou simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. It was also shown that Urataros is quite dexterous at things that women would find appealing such as the piano and kendo. While not as physically strong as Kintaros, Urataros is a proficient fisher who can fish even Imagins with his fishing rod showing how much strength he can use. He is also strong enough to fight Momotaros whom he often fought over both serious and trivial matters. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Senpai" (先輩 _Senpai_ ) and Kintaros as either "Bear" (クマ _Kuma_ ) or "Kin-chan" (キンちゃん _Kin-chan_ ) respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle and was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō.

3\. Kintaros

In homage to his name sake, speaking in a Kansai-ben dialect, Kintaros is vaguely modelled after a bear and has a Sumo wrestler-like personality. He has a habit of popping his neck before and constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards only to make things worse.

While Kintaros is physically the strongest Taros, he is also somewhat slow and dim. That does not however mean Kintaros is weak, as he defeated Momotaros in Sword Form in his first appearance, then fought a three way battle with Urataros in Rod Form and the Rhino Imagin.

Kintaros also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) until the mere mentioning of any word that sounds remotely similar to the Japanese word for "cry" (泣く naku) often provokes Kintaros out of his slumber. It is reflected in his battle cry, "My strength has made you cry. Wipe off your tears with these." (俺の強さに、お前が泣いた。涙はこれで拭いとけ Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita. Namida wa kore de fuitoke), offering a tissue to his opponent. Sometimes, as Den-O, tissues inexplicably rain down from the sky after transformation. It was also shown that like Momotaros, Kintaros`s body reacts strangely to spicy foods. Whenever he finishes his opponent using Dynamic Chop, he only said it after he done the finisher and defeat his opponent, as commented by Kouichirou when he first possesses him for Axe Form Den O.

In a fight, Kintaros carries a giant battle axe named the Kintaros Axe (キンタロスアックス Kintarosu Akkusu). Many of his possessions usually have a feudal Japanese flair to them. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Peach" (桃の字 Momo no Ji), mispronouncing his name as "Momonga" (モモンガ Momonga, Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel), "Momohiki" (モモヒキ Momohiki, Long Underpants) and refers to Urataros as "Turtle" (亀の字 Kame no Ji).

4\. Ryuutaros

Ryuutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals, even affectionately referring to Aiko as "sis" (お姉ちゃん Onee-chan) compared to Kouichirou's more formal sister (姉さん nee-san). Ryuutaros also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style which can cause the most collateral damage as he fires his gun aimlessly. Whenever excited, in an outside a fight, Ryuutaros asks something before following with an "I can't hear your answer!" Whenever he possesses a person, Ryuutaros's vessels don a hip-hop look with purple eyes with matching streak in the hair, usually wearing a cap. Though selfish and spoiled at first, Ryuutaros eventually matured more as time passed with Kouichirou and the others to guide and befriend him.

In a fight, Ryuutaros is armed with shotgun named the Ryuvolver (リュウボルバー Ryūborubā). He also has the ability to control people simply by snapping his fingers, normally using to have back-up dancers, the tactic working with summoning the Den Bird as well. He can control a large amount of people with this ability. Ryuutaros can also freely possess most people including Singularity Points with mostly little to no effort. His power to possess others is so strong, that he can overpower Kouichirou and the other Taros, but not Sieg. It does seem that with enough effort and motivation though, Kouichirou can stop Ryuutaros. Momotaros also managed to control a Ryuutaros possessed Kouichirou`s hand at one point.

He usually refers to Urataros and Kintaros as "Turtle-chan" (カメちゃん Kame-chan) and "Bear-chan" (クマちゃん Kuma-chan) respectively, excluding Momotaros as he's not based on an animal. He is referred to by the others as "Ryuuta" (リュウタ Ryūta). After this initial arrival on the Den-Liner, he is rarely seen without a pair of headphones over his head. Early promotional material stated that his form is based on the legend of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, or Taro the Dragon Boy. TV Asahi's website for Den-O states that his form is based on Kouichirou's mental image of dragons. One of the Imagin Anime shorts discusses Ryuutaros's possible namesake.

 **There's nothing much to say about this. This is just an OC Profile. I thought about how similar Den O was with Sora in KH2/KH2 Final Mix when he used Drive Forms to battle Heartless and Nobodies. Below is the comparison I thought about Den O Forms and Drive Forms.**

 **1.** **Sword Form (Momotaros) – Valor Form (Goofy)**

 **2.** **Rod Form (Urataros) and Gun Form (Ryuutaros) – Wisdom Form (Donald)**

 **3.** **Axe Form (Kintaros) – Master Form (Donald and Goofy/Any two party members)**

 **4.** **Liner Form (Kouichirou) – Limit Form (Sora)**

 **5.** **Climax Form (All Taros with/without Sieg)/ Wing Form (Sieg) – Final Form (Donald and Goofy/Any two party members)**

 **6.** **Skull/Hijack Form (Ghost Imagin) – Anti Form (Sora's Darkness)**

 **Of course I really notice that Sora don't have any purple theme drive form but Wisdom form share both traits like Rod and Gun Forms, which is why I compare it like that. If I were to (not really sure about it) write KH stories using this character, I would replace the contributor to Skull/Hijack Form with Kouichirou's Darkness rather than a Ghost Imagin possessing him.**


End file.
